Thermoformed foam articles have great utility in a variety of industries. Major applications include trim panels, headliners and vehicle trim in the automotive, aircraft and railway industries.
Representative patents disclosing thermoformed foam products include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,119,749, 4,265,851, 4,451,310 and 4,508,774 and Great Britain Patent Specification No. 2,028,714.
Applicants now have discovered that a new class of polyols are capable of forming thermoformable polyurethane foam